James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 9.
Here is part nine of James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland movie. Cast *Alice - Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) *Alice's Sister - Jill (from Resident Evil) *Dinah - Marie (from The Aristocats) *The White Rabbit - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Doorknob - Salem the Cat (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *The Dodo - Pink Panther (from The Pink Elephant) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Ren and Stimpy (from Ren and Stimpy) *The Walrus - Cat (from CatDog) *The Carpenter - Dog (from CatDog) *Bill the Lizard - Murfy (from Rayman 2) *The Flowers - Female Characters *The Caterpillar - Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) - Squeeks the Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) *Bird in a tree - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Cheshire Cat - Sylvester the Cat (from Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The March Hare - Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Doormouse - Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Painters - Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, and Waffles (from Catscratch) *The Queen of Hearts - Razorwife (from Rayman Arena) *The King of Hearts - The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Soilders - The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) Transcript *Sailor Moon: How very curious! *Plucky Duck: …to us. If there are no objections, let it be unanimous! *Buster Bunny: A very merry unbirthday… *Plucky Duck: A very merry unbirthday… *Buster Bunny and Plucky Duck: A very merry unbirthday to us! … *Plucky Duck: A very merry unbirthday to me. *Buster Bunny: To who? *Plucky Duck: To me. *Buster Bunny: Oh you! *Plucky Duck: A very merry unbirthday to you. *Buster Bunny: Who, me? *Plucky Duck: Yes, you. *Buster Bunny: Oh me! *Plucky Ducky: Let’s all congratulate us with another cup of tea, a very merry unbirthday to you! *Buster Bunny and Plucky Duck: No room, no room, no room, no room, no room, no room, no room! *Sailor Moon: But I thought there was plenty of room! *Plucky Ducky: Ah, but it’s very rude to sit down without being invited! *Buster Bunny: I say it’s rude. Its very very rude, indeed! Hah! *Toad: Very very very rude, indeed… *Sailor Moon: Oh, I’m very sorry, but I did enjoy your singing and I wondered if you could tell me… *Plucky Ducky: You enjoyed our singing? *Buster Bunny: Oh, what a delightful child! Hah! I’m so excited, we never get compliments! You must have a cup of tea! *Plucky Ducky: Ah, yes indeed! The tea, you must have a cup of tea! *Sailor Moon: That would be very nice. I’m sorry I interrupted your birthdayparty… uh, thank you. *Plucky Ducky: Birthday? Hahaha! My dear child, this is not a birthdayparty! *Buster Bunny: Of course not! Hehehe! This is an unbirthdayparty! *Sailor Moon: Unbirthday? Why, I’m sorry, but I don’t quite understand. *Plucky Ducky: Its very simple. Now, thirty days have sept- no, when… an unbirthday, if you have a birthday then you… haha… she doesn’t know what an unbirthday is! *Buster Bunny: How silly! Ha ha ha ha! Ah-hum… I shall elucidate! Now statistics prove, prove that you’ve one birthday. *Plucky Ducky: Imagine, just one birthday every year. *Buster Bunny: Ahhh, but there are 364 unbirthdays! *Plucky Ducky: Precisely why we’re gathered here to cheer! *Sailor Moon: Why, then today is my unbirthday too! *Plucky Ducky: It is? *Buster Bunny: What a small world this is. *Plucky Ducky: In that case… a very merry unbirthday. *Sailor Moon: To me? *Buster Bunny: To you! *Plucky Ducky: A very merry unbirthday. *Sailor Moon: For me? *Buster Bunny: For you! Now blow the candle out, my dear and make your wish come true! Hihihi! *Plucky Ducky and Buster Bunny: A very merry unbirthday to you! *Toad: Twinkle, twinkle, little bat, how I wonder what you’re at! Up above the world you fly, like a tea-tray in the sky! Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof